Even Angels Fall
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Regulus enjoys watching the young angels fly among the heavens. He also enjoys trying to make them fall and his current conquest will be quite enjoyable too. Poor little James and Lily won't know what hit them when they too are force to fall.
1. Regulus Tempts the Angels Fair

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Quidditch Training Camp, Magic Kingdom, Herbology Hangout, and the Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Crunches and the task was to use the Trope Enemies to Lovers. For Magic Kingdom I wrote for Take a ride on the wild side's Dumbo the Flying Elephant's action prompt of flying. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for Angels and Demons!AU. For Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for 202's Moresome prompt of James/Regulus/Lily. Warning for mentions of a heated make out session and out of characterness. Word count without Author's Note 1,007. I'd like to thank Elizabeth for beta reading this chapter of the story. I really appreciate all the help you've given me. Thank you! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Even Angels Fall.**

Regulus enjoyed watching them, the angels flying around the heavens. He'd watch them from his place below and think of the time before he fell. Before he became the demon he was. He'd been beautiful, much like the two he was watching at the moment. In fact, most would still consider Regulus quite beautiful.

Not on the level that these two were. The female was petite with a wide wingspan. Her auburn hair shone like a bright penny. Or at least that was what the humans would have said of it. He could only imagine that her eyes were either blue or green. Right now, she was doing a tailspin and trying to entice the male to follow her.

The male was the one Regulus focused on harder. He was the most beautiful thing that Regulus had seen—even compared to Regulus and his goody two shoes brother, Sirius—with his dark hair and those hazel eyes. He'd met this particular angel before when he was still angel himself. The minute his eyes landed on James, indecent thoughts started to go through Regulus's mind.

"Hello," came a soft feminine voice from above him.

He didn't have to look up to know that it was the female angel. The one that he hadn't met before. The one who demonstrated such control over the jewel his eye was truly attracted to.

"Hello," Regulus replied with a charming smile stretching across his face. What better way to entice the one he wanted to than through this sweet little bird in front of him. "I don't believe we've met before, little one."

She giggled. The sound sending a pang of want through him that he only thought James would be responsible for sending through him. The sound was like tinkling bells, almost.

"I don't think so either," she told him with a small blush creeping up her cheeks. "I'd remember meeting someone as gorgeous as you." Then she remembered her manners as they'd been taught to her when she was created. "I'm Lily. It's very pleasant to make your acquaintance."

Regulus held back a chuckle that was starting to form in the back of his throat. She said that now, but once he was finished with her and her little boyfriend she would definitely look back on meeting him and wish she hadn't. "I'm Regulus," he told her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "It is indeed very pleasant to make your acquaintance, Lily."

"Lily," the voice of the male called out sending the waves of want further down Regulus's body.

"James come and meet my new friend." Lily waved James down.

James landed, folding his slight white wingspan around him as though it was a protective covering. "Lily get away from him," James called out in warning. "He's a demon and one of our worst enemies."

"Now, now, little angel boy, there is no need to be judgmental like that. I was only having a conversation with your little friend here. There's nothing wrong with a little conversation. Now is there?"

James watched the demon Regulus through slitted eyes. He didn't trust the other entity any further than he could throw him. Sensing something more nefarious, he stepped protectively close to Lily. "Then you won't mind if I join the conversation?"

Regulus held up his hands as though to say feel free to. "I would cherish a conversation with someone so close to my own dear brother as you are, darling James. Please feel free to stay and chat."

A feeling Lily had never felt before flitted through her chest. It wasn't something she could explain, but she knew it probably wasn't a good thing. It had happened when Regulus had called James his darling. She wanted to be his darling. His and James's. But she wouldn't let either of them see this new emotion she'd discovered.

"Would you like to try something new?" Regulus asked in a voice that sounded of silk and promise. "I think you would very much like it. The humans tend to like it very much. It makes them happy."

Lily was about to answer when James cut her off.

"We don't need to try whatever you want..."

"I want to try it," Lily cried indignantly. "You don't speak for me, James." She turned to Regulus. "Is this thing you want me to try a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's very good. You'll like it. I promise."

"I want to try."

Regulus leaned towards the female angel, whose glow had started to diminish slightly. By the time he was done with both of these angels their glow would no more than a dying ember. He kept leaning closer until his lips brushed gently against Lily's own.

A gasp left Lily's lips as Regulus's gently glided across her own. She felt his tongue dodge into her mouth and his hands start to roam over her body slightly. For some reason, she didn't feel this was a bad thing. She wanted this—whatever it was—to continue, but James had other ideas.

James pulled Lily away from Regulus's grasp. "I told you..."

"You should try it," Lily insisted.

Regulus nodded. "I think so, too."

James didn't have any time to think before Regulus's lips were firmly locked onto his own. As though he could read James's thoughts, Regulus's hand went between the angel's legs and squeezed, causing him to gasp. Tongues now entangled and fighting each other for dominance, James wished he hadn't followed Lily to the ground side.

"My turn," Lily cried out, breaking the heated make out between James and Regulus.

Regulus smirked as he watched Lily and James start to make out with each other. He enjoyed watching the two of them as much as he'd enjoyed being part of the make out session. This was going to be easier than he thought it would. All they needed for him to get what he wanted was a little nudge. And that was what he planned on doing. Bit by bit.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Even Angels Fall.**


	2. A Past Unknown

**Hey everyone. Here is the next character of Even Angels Fall. Warning for mentions of drinking, and sex. I hope you all enjoy A Past Unknown the second chapter of Even Angels Fall. Word count without Author's Note is 2,270.**

The angel James had somehow convinced Lily to leave the ground and their horrible new companion. He hadn't always thought of Regulus as horrible. At one point he'd thought of Regulus in quite different terms and wouldn't have minded if things had gotten more heated between the two. In fact, he could still feel Regulus's hand upon him.

"You seem awfully quiet, James," Lily stated. "Is something wrong?"

James broke himself out of his thoughts, shaking his head. "No," he lied. He didn't know whether to tell Lily about his sordid past with the demon that had touched him so intimately. "I was just lost in your beauty." He hated himself for not telling Lily the truth. And much more so for saying something that Regulus himself would have said.

In fact, Regulus himself had said that to James before. James had been talking with Sirius, Regulus's older brother and James's best friend, when he'd first met and been sucked into Regulus's trap of temptation. It had been a bright, sunny, heavenly day, and James and Sirius were going about their heavenly duties. They always seemed to help each other out and anyone looking upon the scene would have thought the younger angel trailing them—Regulus—was jealous of the close bond between the two of them.

They'd have been right about Regulus being jealous, but not in the way most people would think. He thought there was much more going on between the two dark haired angels than just two friends working together. The way his brother put his arm around James pretty much made Regulus more jealous than ever. So he waited until the two angels parted ways to do some separate errands.

"Hello," Regulus said, stepping out of the shadows that the indecent thoughts he was thinking would one day send him to permanently. "I couldn't help but be lost in your beauty, my dear. I don't believe we've met before."

"I don't believe we've met before either," James said, eyeing the dark haired beauty in front of him. He was beautiful in a way that Lily wasn't. The smoldering grey eyes pierced into James's very being, making him feel like could see to his very heart. "I'm James."

"I'm Regulus," the darkened angle said, taking James's hand and kissing it the way he'd seen the humans do. "What was the most delicious looking creature alive about to do when I happened upon him?"

"I was going to go ch..."

"I've got a better idea," Regulus quickly interrupted James. "Why don't you come with me and allow that drivel for another time? It's not like you can't pick it up later. Am I right?"

James squirmed uncomfortably at letting his work go undone. "I don't know," he whispered thoughtfully.

"What's the worst that could happen? Our dear father would allow for one mistake, don't you think?"

But would it have been a mistake for James to follow Regulus? He didn't entirely know. But what he did know was the way the younger angel's eyes were raking over his body was sending tingles of an unknown fashion down his body. He didn't understand why this was happening. But then, what Regulus had just said started playing over and over in his head. Their father, who the humans called God, was a very forgiving being when it came to the humans. Surely he could be just as forgiving with his other children too. Right?

"I see the wheels turning in that gorgeous head of yours," Regulus purred in James's ear from behind the older angel. Thoughts of all the things he learned while watching the humans ran through his head. All the things he wanted to do to this perfect specimen of angel in front of him. "Come with me down to earth. It'll be fun, and we can have a little fun ourselves."

James should have said no to the offer, but he found himself intrigued. He'd always wanted to see what the humans were like. Many of their brothers and sisters had gone to earth and told marvelous stories of these creatures. How they were highly creative beings. How most of them cared for one another deeply. Deeply enough that they went out and found partners for themselves among the opposite sex. That's when James had become more attentive to the attractive Lily.

James nodded his head eagerly.

"Come," Regulus said, lacing his finger through the older angel's relishing in the feeling of both how wrong and right his current thoughts were, "let's go paint the town red."

James watched as Regulus led him to the edge of the heavenly realm where the angels usually sat and watched the humans from above. He didn't know how they'd get to the realm of the humans. He'd only ever flown above the humans watching unobserved. A gasp left his mouth as Regulus leaped into the air without opening his wings while dragging James with him. A scream left James's mouth as they plummeted towards the ground. Regulus pulled James close to his chest, hands resting on the older angel's backside.

"Trust me," Regulus whispered huskily against the hollow of James's ear. "I won't let you get hurt. In fact, you will find that I can bring you to the very edge of pure bliss. That is, if you allow me."

James looked into the smoky eyes of the younger angel. They seemed to be screaming to the older angel that he could trust this one. This one would not allow him to be harmed. "I trust you," he whispered back, a shiver going down his spine.

Regulus spread his wings before they hit the ground, fully and lightly settling them both. "See," he told James, not letting his arms fall from their position on James's body.

James felt the eyes of the people around them watching as the two stood pressed together like he'd seen some of the men and women of this earth. Or for that matter, some of the men of this earth doing to each other. "I think you can let go, Regulus," he told the dark angel.

Regulus looked around, then with a none too gentle squeeze of the older angel's backside, he let go of James. "Shall we go discover the amazing concoction that these people drink?"

James didn't know what possessed him, but he found himself agreeing, the feeling of Regulus's hands gripping him still very present. He allowed himself to be led down the streets of the town of Sodom, looking this way and that in utter shock and amazement at what he saw.

There were men and women selling wares out of stalls. Articles of clothing were made of all kinds of material: silks, cottons. Sandals made of any wood available to make shoes out of. The smells of delicious lambs roasting over a spit made James's mouth water. A wine seller was hawking his wares nearby the food stalls. Business seemed to be booming everywhere you looked. And then they came to a place James didn't understand. It was like an inn of some kind, but they sold drinks inside. Also to James's shock and horror, they sold bodies.

In fact, when Regulus led him into the place, a man was leading another pretty drunk fellow off towards a set of rooms. It didn't take long to figure out what was happening behind those curtains as a loud moan left that area.

"What's he doing to that fellow to make him hurt so much?" James asked curiously as the moaning continued.

"He's not hurt, darling boy," Regulus told him. His thoughts had turned to him taking James into one of those very rooms and showing him what was happening to the drunk sodomite. But then, he also wanted this one's trust implicitly. That way when he did make James fall, it would be so much more deliciously evil and entirely the other angel's fault.

"But what's he doing to him?"

"Have you never watched the humans' acts of intimacy?"

James nodded, eyes widening. "But I've only watched them happen between males and females. I never knew they could happen between two males."

"Oh, but they can." He pointed to where the two men were coming out of the rooms, lips locked together, clearly not done with each other in any way.

"But wouldn't it hurt if they produced a child? How would it come out?"

Regulus laughed at the naive innocence of the angel in front of him. "They won't produce fruit." The dark angel laughed, envisioning the passion showed between the two across the room being present between himself and the naive angel in front of him. "They don't do it to produce fruit. They do it blow off steam. To release the tension of the day. To - to find ecstasy in another's arms." A dark smile formed on his face as he formulated an idea. "It is more pure a form of love than anything else. Don't you think?"

"Love?"

"Love, yes. That is what they call it. Love making."

James took in the new information that Regulus was giving him. If this was love, then why did the father say that this was wrong? The love between these two men couldn't be wrong. Could it?

"If this is love and love is pure," James mused, "then why would the father say that it is very wrong of them to go about doing as they are?"

"Because he doesn't understand it," Regulus told James as the tankards he'd ordered arrived. "He's never had the kind of love that those two share. So he can't understand what they feel. Especially not when they are together as they were."

James took a sip of the liquid in the tankard and found it very delicious. Downing it and calling for another he smiled at Regulus. "Have you ever felt the kind of love that they share?" he asked, feeling a bit tipsy as he downed the new tankard put in front of him. He nodded for another to be brought.

"I have," Regulus smirked. "It's very fulfilling in a way that one wouldn't understand without ever having felt it themselves." Or at least, that was the look that the man he'd taken had on his face. He'd never felt so alive in his entire life like he did while being intimate with that human man.

"It is?"

Regulus nodded, a smile crossing his face upon seeing the envy on James's face. He had to make sure this process didn't go too fast, or the fun of destroying so pure a creature would be lost entirely. "It is," he told the naive one. "Would you like to try something these humans have taught me?"

James nodded, in shock and awe that humans could teach angels anything.

"Come here," Regulus said, motioning James closer.

James downed the tankard that had been put in front of him. Calling out for another one, he slid closer to Regulus. "What now?" he asked, feeling his heart beat faster in a way that only Lily was able to make it beat.

"I'm cutting you off," the bar keep told James as he set down the last tankard in front of the older angelic being and stalked off to tend to the other guests. They could hear him muttering something about 'ten tankards so far. How is he still standing'.

"Lean closer to me," Regulus told James, "and close your eyes."

Downing the drink in front of him and feeling his head turn fuzzy, James shifted in his seat nervously. In a way, what Regulus was suggesting felt and sounded wrong. But he also trusted Regulus's judgement. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward towards Regulus, not knowing what to expect. But not expecting what happened next to happen.

Regulus pressed his lips against James's in a passionate kiss that rivaled that of the two men across the room. The dark angel's hands roamed along the toned body of Sirius's best friend. He could feel the frenzied heartbeat of the naive angel next to him, and then it all went to hell. He'd been drug before the father and accused of trying to corrupt one of his fellow angels. He'd used his usual flare and sarcasm at that meeting. For that and what he'd done to somewhat corrupt James, Regulus had been banished from heaven and joined ranks with those who'd fallen with Morning star. But he still kept his plan to bring James and as many as he could down to his level too. He'd make those innocent naive angels all fall in time.

Breaking himself out of the memories of the past, James shook his head and found Lily looking at him in concern. "We shouldn't trust Regulus," James told Lily. "He has a charming way of making people do what he wants them to. I don't want you to get hurt by it." He didn't want to add like I almost was and, as he would later find out, he didn't need to. Lily already knew.

**I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of Even Angels Fall A Past Unknown.**


End file.
